Carry On
by Ashes-Of-The-Fallen-City
Summary: inspired by carry on by fun. Sollux comes home to a drunken Eridan.


Keys rattled breaking the heavy silence, unlocking thebl door Sollux slipped inside trying to stay silent. It was late, he had to work a double shift at work and now he was mentally and physically exhausted. Allbhe really wanted was sleep. He drug his feet over to the old worn leather couch. If he disturbed his housemate he would never hear the end of it. So he snuggled into the torn cushions and tried to get comfortable. His eyes barely closed when he noticed a faint light coming from the kitchen. Groaning he got up ans sauntered over slowly with every intention of turning off the light and going to sleep when he saw the messy brown hair of a certain hipster splayed on the table and a half empy bottle of wine in one hand of said hipster.

"ED?" The brown hair snapped up to reveal a face puffy and eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Sol?" His voice quivered. "Fuck Sol I don't knoww wwhy I thought wwe could make this wwork. Wwe aren't stars Sol wwe don't fuckin shine." Sollux could tell it was the alcohol talking. He also knew that Eridan's father was probably the reason for the alcohol consumption. Sol knew about the Ampora'a shady business and his abuse as a young child which only got worse when he came out, then decided he liked art more than killing people.

"I know ED I never thaid we were," the responce seemed to snap Eridan back into reality for visible shudders ran up up his body as he began to cry violently. Sollux flinched when the wine flew out of Eridan's hand and shattered against the wall. For the first time Sollux wondered how much he had drank. If Eridan had gotten one thing from his father it was his anger, and a drunk ED was voilent ED.

"He's right Sol. He's fuckin right. I'm not made for this life. I'm too dirty for it. I'm just a useless queer, Hell I'vve scared off evveryone I'vve evver lovved. I'm surprised you havven't left yet." Sollux sighed he knew Eridan lost a lot of people, and he would have left long ago if he didn't love Eridan much. Hid eyes still weren't as good as they were before Eridan lost his temper with him. He was blnd for a month and his bones just now stopped being sore. He saw every time Eridan distanced himself away from himself in fear of hurting him again. His mind was making his life a living hell.

"Ive never been through your hell ED, but I've been through enough thit to know you can never look back. Your father meanth nothing now. I love you, thatth all that matterth now. You can't keep blaming yourthelf for your patht."

Eridan's knees gave out as he callaspe on the ground whimpers and shivers emanated from him. Sollux sat by him and wrappee his arms around Eridan holding him closely. He smiled slightly to himself. Their life might be broken, they both had problems but they also had each other to pick up the pieces.

"We jutht have to carry on ED, everything will be okay. I love you,"

"Howw Sol howw can wwe continue this madness, wwe havve nothin. Lovve isn't goin to savve us this time." Eridan tried to yell but his voice was barely a whisper. The statement hurt Sollux, because he knew that love wasn't going to help them all that lot, but it brought hope, and wasn't ED the prince of hope always saying that one day they would dine like things. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but Sollux wanted to believe those little fantasies.

"That'th not what I'm thaying, I jutht. Fuck ED we have to make it through. We have to. The world oweth uth that much." Sollux was crying now too. The world had pushed to a breaking point all they had was each other, and what little money they did have. Didn't they diserve to at least be able to make it through. Sollux kissed Eridan then, with as much force he could muster up. He had to prove to that hell he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed this, they both needed this. Eridan kissed back understanding. If all else failed them in this cruel world they had this moment they had each other. That's all they really needed. So they would carry on slowly but surely. They would't look back to what the past's hard ships. They would keep moving forward. If all else failed they knew they wouldn't regret the time they spent they spent together.


End file.
